


Mob Boss: II

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Crushes, Gangs, Gay, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, could be gayer, how did I tag the first one, i gave up on tagging, one day i will get a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Virgil is home and texts the number.Remus has a crush on him?!Part II !---Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 17
Kudos: 167





	Mob Boss: II

Mob Boss: II

After Virgil had caught his breath, he had run all the way home as if the devil was chasing him. In the safety of his tiny one-room “apartment“ he let himself have a breakdown. The fear of nearly being arrested, the terror of meeting Remus and the adrenaline from running home left him sitting on the floor and laughing hysterically for twenty minutes.

Then he picked up his phone, took a picture of the scrawly digits on his throat and saved the number in his contacts.

With shaking fingers he typed - **im home** \- and heaved his body up and towards his makeshift bed. Makeshift, because it really was just a mattress shoved to a wall, covered in all kinds of blankets and pillows. Virgil liked to call it his nest.

His phone vibrated the second he had curled himself around a pillow pile. - **Good. -** Virgil didn't know what to think of it. Not once had he done anything remotely interesting. Or at least not interesting enough to catch the attention of any higher ups in the gangs. Yes, he spray painted all around the city and he had been involved in many fist-fights, but that was nothing special in this part of the world. Nearly everyone he knew had done the same, or worse.

So why of all people, would Remus help him?

Virgil bit his lip, he should probably thank the teen that saved his life. His fingers hovered over the screen before he quickly typed - **thank u for helping me im usually better at escaping** \- and hit send. He didn't have to wait long until the reply came. - **I know.** -

What was he going to do with that? Remus knew. Knew that he was good at escaping? Knew that he was a fast runner? That he knew his way around every back alley, because he grew up in the streets? What? What did he knew?

In a stupid moment of bravery he wrote - **what else do u know??** \- and quickly blackened out his phone screen. He knew he was on thin ice. Virgil wasn't texting just anyone, Remus was probably one of the most dangerous people around. His phone vibrated again. This time he waited a moment before unlocking it.

\- **Whatever I want to know. Virgil**. -

Fantastic, absolutely fantastic. He took a shuddering breath. By using his name, Remus had already proven his statement. Virgil didn't doubt that Remus knew more about Virgil than his own parents did. He chewed harder on his lip. His chest tightened as he typed – **why** -

He nearly jumped out of his own skin when suddenly his phone started ringing. A shudder ran down his spine and shook his whole body. He accepted the call.

“Hi there, pretty boy.” Pretty boy. Not once in his life had anyone called him pretty. He stammered out a greeting – even if he tried he probably wouldn't be able to get a coherent sentence out of his mouth. Thankfully, Remus took over. “Listen up darling, I'm pretty straight forward – comes with the family business, you get me – I've been watching you and I liked what I saw. You're awfully cute and I want you. In my gang and as a date-mate. I'm not gonna kill you if you say no, or something, but I want an honest answer. So?”

Surely, Virgil was going to have a heart attack. “What?” he managed to yelp. There was a snorted laugh at the other line. “Duh. You're cute, I'm gay, wanna date?”

Now here was the thing; Virgil had always told himself that if he should ever be in the situation of being asked out he would say yes, because the possibility just seemed so small. And who was he to deny Remus?

He softly answered, “Okay, we can try.”

The excited shout on the other end made him smile into his empty room.

***

Three weeks later he smiled sheepishly at the terrified cashier as he bought his first package of hair bleach.


End file.
